My brother and I
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Felis is Shikamaru's adopted sister; what happens when they fall in love with each other? Major OOC on Sasuke's part, you'll see why... Shikamaru X Oc, Shikamaru X Ino, Neji X Oc and Sasuke X oc crossover with my other story; My love!
1. Chapter 1

**MY BROTHER AND I**

_Hello guys, I am not dead (XD) this is a new story with one of my fav. Characters; Shikamaru Nara!_

_I DON'T OWN NARUTO! But still; Enjoy!_

It all started sixteen years ago, when I was born. My name is Felis, which stands for happiness, but my life was far from happy… My mother died at birth and my father left me in an orphanage, because he was too poor to raise me; at least that was what I was told, but I always felt that they just didn't want me. I had a crappy life to begin with, but things changed to the best.

My best friends were Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Some weeks ago, the Nara clan adopted me. I now call them mom and dad and it feels like they really are! They treat me like their own child. By the way, I have a brother; his name is Shikamaru! What can I say about this guy? He is just hot, which is troublesome.

I sat with Sakura at the park. Naruto has a crush on her, but I am not sure if she doesn't care or she hasn't noticed, yet!

"Hello, Felis? Are you listening to me?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Sure, I am sorry."

"Ok, I was telling you how hot Sasuke looked today! He has got those dark puppy-like eyes and this perfect body and this beautifully curved lips that I would die to kiss!"

"Do you really like Sasuke? I mean, he is not that good looking!"

"Are you kidding me? He is the hottest guy in Konoha!"

"Nope! Someone else is…" I said in a singing voice thinking of Shikamaru.

"You're right, Neji Hyuuga is!" she said almost drooling.

"I wasn't thinking of him but; whatever!"

"You were thinking about a troublesome guy, weren't you?" she smirked in victory as I blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes, right!" she said sarcastically.

Then, I tripped and almost fell, closing my eyes and getting ready for the pain to come. I was surprised when I felt two strong arms around me; so I opened my eyes to see none other than Neji Hyuuga. I looked deep into his silver, endless eyes and saw a smile and a blush on his face. I pulled away from his embrace and blushed a deep red color.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama." I said bowing.

"Call me Neji, I am not that old!"

"Ok then, Neji, thank you very much…"

"You should really look out and be careful." He said with a smile.

"I am just clumsy, I am sorry."

"You should be. That's what I like about you." I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You like my clumsiness?" he laughed at the comment.

"No, your honesty." I kept blushing as he kept smiling.

"Felis would like to invite you top her house for dinner as a thank you, Neji." Sakura cut in. I was so taken by Neji that I've forgotten all about her.

"Is that so, miss Haruno?" he asked and his smile disappeared.

"Yes. Felis, you will invite him; right?"

"Um, yes. Neji, would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" His smile reappeared.

"I'd love to; it is an honor coming to your house. I'm looking forward to it! I'll come by nine, is that ok?"

"Sure." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, which made me blush harder.

"Goodbye, Felis." He said in a sedusive voice and I could fell his hot breath on my neck. When he left, Sakura started squealing, like she would if Sasuke had kissed her.

" I can't believe that Neji kissed your cheek and you have a date with him."

"It's not a date; it's a dinner with my family."

"Well, for me it does the same. It's the first time I've seen Neji smile and blush; I think he likes you."

"Really? I… I love someone else."

"I know how you feel about Shika, but this is Neji Hyuuga; the hottest guy in Konoha and number 2 in my list. Number 1 is Sasuke!" she said giggling.

"I know it's your number 2 and so is mine; not that I have a list."

"Ok, whatever. You should get home and prepare dinner! It's seven o'clock!"

"You are right, Sakura. Bye!"

I hugged her and left…

_OK, this was chapter one, I hope you liked it. It is three pages on word. The next chapters will be longer! _

_You know you love me_

_I love you too_

_X O X O _

Nefeli


	2. The dinner

Hey, missed me? I hope so! Well this is the dinner at Felis's house with Neji and her family…

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

AT THE NARA'S HOUSE

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside my house. I found dad on the couch, watching TV and mom cooking. I hugged mom and then dad.

"Dad, Neji Hyuuga is coming over tonight for dinner."

His brow lifted as he stared at me.

"Is it a date?" my mother asked smiling.

"No, it's a thank you dinner because he saved me from public embarrassment." I said blushing.

"I see; he is welcomed." Dad said and kissed the top of my head.

I run to mom to help her with dinner.

After an hour or so, the door opened revealing a very, very sweaty Shikamaru. I kept staring at him; he was so hot!

"Hi mom, hi dad." He said and started walking towards his room.

"What happened to you, son?" Dad asked.

"Training to be a ninja is so troublesome!" he said and left.

I giggled because of his bad habit of using the word 'troublesome' all the time.

When dinner was ready, we all sat at the table. I heard the bell ring and went to the front door to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw Neji, with very neat clothes.

"Hi, it's nine o'clock sharp." He said with a smile.

"Ok, come in!"

We both made it to the table. Father and mother exchanged bows with Neji. After the bows finished, Neji took out from a big bag he had with him, a bottle of sake and gave it to dad.

"This is the best sake in town, mister Shikaku!" Neji announced and dad's smile widened.

Then Neji took out a box of chocolates and gave it to mom.

"I've heard that these are you favorite, miss Yoshiro!"

Mom nodded and took the chocolates. He turned to me and gave me a purple rose. He placed behind my ear and into my orange hair.

"Can I ask your permission to kiss your daughter, mister Shikaku?" Neji asked and I blushed when dad nodded. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, let's have dinner." Mom said we all sat down and started eating.

Neji ate slowly, but he was staring at me the whole time. Shikamaru stood up and left.

"Where are you going, son? It's rude to leave the table when we have a guest." Mom said.

"Your guest is very troublesome!" he said and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that Neji." Father apologized and Neji shook his head.

"I am a stranger to him. Don't worry, he'll come around."

The dinner was over and we went to the living room while my parents went to Shikamaru's room. Neji and I sat on the couch and remained silent.

"So, um Felis, would you mind if I asked you, if you have a boyfriend?" Neji asked.

"No." I simply answered.

"No, what?"

"No, I don't mind and no, I don't have a boyfriend. How about you?"

"Me? I don't have a girlfriend, but I have someone in mind…"

He kept leaning closer, our lips inches apart but then, Shikamaru came and ruined the moment!

"I want to talk to you about… something. Come to my room when this troublesome guy leaves." He hissed and left.

"I guess he doesn't like me, but I don't care. I only want you to like me."

"Don't worry about Shika. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I think I should get going. It's late and uncle is waiting for me back at our house."

My parents came to say goodbye to Neji.

"Thank you very much Mister and Miss Nara. I had a great time and the dinner was unique, just like your daughter."

Neji took my hand and kissed the back side, like a gentleman. He waved at us and left.

My mother started squealing, saying that he is cute and that he is my first love. I signed, knowing that my first love is Shikamaru.

"I think you should date him." My father said, surprising me. Father's are supposed to be hard on their little girl's boyfriends.

"I don't think he likes me in that way." I simply told them.

They both looked at me like I was crazy and started laughing.

"Have you seen the way he was staring at you at dinner, daughter? He asked our permission to kiss you and brought us presents to make a good impression and gain our approval." Mom said.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. I have to go and talk to Shikamaru."

I went to his room, leaving my parents alone…

Well, well. That was chapter 2. Wait for the next chapter to find out way Shikamaru was so cold towards his "troublesome" guest.

Stay tuned in and the new chapter will be up on Saturday or Monday if I am late!

Love you all and thanks for reading!


	3. Shikamaru's feelings

Hello guys, this is the chapter I have promised you. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to send me a message if you want. I love it when making new friends, no matter their sex. I am listening to a shippuden soundtrack 2 track 25- shirohae and it totally fit the scene from the flashback to the end! ENJOY!

When I arrived at Shikamaru's room, he was sitting at his bed and resting his eyes outside, on the full moon.

"Hey, Shikamaru, did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, please sit down."

I did as I was told. I sat next to him and waited. The next thing I knew, his arms were pulling me into an embrace.

"Do you really like that troublesome guy?" he asked after a while.

"Neji? Yes, I like him; he is fun to be with, but I don't love him; if you are asking about that."

"Tell me, whom do you love?" I blushed as he broke the hug.

"I'm not going to tell you. I am really embarrassed."

"Ok then, I'll tell you whom I love since the day I saw her; it was some weeks ago, when my parents adopted you. I was laying underneath a tree…"

FLASHBACK – SHIKAMARU'S P.O.V.

Look at these beautiful clouds, they are fluffy and careless. I never really liked the ninja life. All I wanted was a wife; not too beautiful, not too ugly, and two children.

My thoughts were cut short by a girl who sat next to me, watching the clouds.

"I like the clouds. They look so free and people love them, because they make rain or protect them from the sun, by making shade. I like my shadow too. It's like an empty me; the only negative about it is that the shadow is attached to a person. Now that I think about it, I would like to be a cloud, a careless free little cloud, traveling around the world. How about you Shikamaru Nii-san?"

With her words, I fell in love with her and the way she thought. We were the same. A half of a whole. I never answered her though; I just ignored it and she never asked again…

END FLASHBACK – FELIS P.O.V.

"I fell for that girl and day by day, I learned that her favorite color was purple and that she didn't like the ninja life, either. I learned that she cared deeply for her friends and never wants to hurt them. So, do you know for who I am talking about?"

I was so shocked he said those things. Does that mean… that's what he said!

"…Me?..." I half asked whispering.

"Yes Felis; only you and that's why I got pissed with that Neji. I'm in love with you."

He leaned in and his warm lips pressed against mine. It only lasted a few seconds, but I could feel his softness. When his warmth was gone, I placed my fingers on my lips, with wide eyes still processing the whole thing.

He kept waiting for me to say or do something but I was still shocked. It all happened so fast and now, everything has changed! But I was sure of my feelings and for what I wanted.

"If you don't feel the same way, then…" I silenced him with my lips and it was his turn to be surprised.

When I pulled away, we were both blushing.

"Does that mean that you love me too?"

"You aren't that much of a genius, after all, right?" I teased him.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek in response.

"I don't know what I am supposed to say, because I always thought that it's too troublesome being into a relationship, but I guess I should ask you to be my girlfriend. Will you do me the extreme honor to be?"

"Yes!" I said hugging him and tackling him on the bed, so I was on top of him.

We both blushed, when we realized our position.

He walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight. When the door closed behind him, I started squealing, but silenced the sounds I produced with my pillow.

I couldn't believe that we were together!

I drifted to sleep, thinking about Shikamaru…

Next chapter will be up by Wednesday! Love you all!


	4. Goodmoring

Hello guys! Thanks for reading as well as favorite or alert my story. I hope you like this story. Enjoy!

My eyes opened when the alarm went off. I had to go to the academy again, just like citizens go to school. I went to the bathroom and prepared myself for the day.

I went to Shikamaru's room and kissed him full on the lips to wake him up, which he did. He kissed back and pulled me to his bed. It was so warm under those covers.

"Hey sleepyhead, we need to go to the academy."

"Uh, that's so troublesome; can't we skip today?" he mumbled as he nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"Nope! Now get your lazy ass downstairs before I kick your butt." I ordered.

"Don't be so girly! Don't be troublesome!" he groaned.

"I was just kidding! I'll make you breakfast." I announced and left.

I went downstairs, to the kitchen and made some coffee. I prepared some bacon for Shika, because I knew it was his favorite!

After a few minutes, Shikamaru came into the kitchen and looked around to see if mom and dad were near, he saw nobody so he leaned in and kissed me. I hugged him close to me, trying to explore as much of his mouth with my tongue, before he pulled away. When he did we; were both panting.

"Wow, is this for me?" he asked pointing at the plate with the bacon.

I nodded and he started eating.

"You know, you'd make a perfect wife." He said with a smile and I blushed at the compliment.

Mom and dad came and sat at then table with funny looks on their faces. I poured some coffee to both of them, which I made earlier.

"Goodmorning Daddy and mommy! I made you coffee! Who is your favorite kid?" I asked childishly and Shikamaru grinned at me.

"That's what you do to make them love you more than me; not that I miss any 'love'." He said the last word a little too loud and I caught the hint as we both smirked.

We ate and headed off for the academy. On the way there, he was holding my hand and hugging me. When we arrived, he pulled away and kissed me one last time before going to his class. Unfortunately, we had different classes.

As I walked to my class, Sakura came up to me and grinned.

"What happened to you? You have a huge smile on your face!" she asked curious.

"If I tell you, you'll promise not to tell anyone?"

"No, of course not! Tell me, because I have to tell you something too." She said excited.

"Shika told me that he loves me and I'm his girlfriend!" Sakura froze.

"Hey, you should be happy for me; what's with that face?" I asked offended.

"I am happy; the thing is, I wanted to tell you that Ino is letting my Sasuke go, which is good for me, but she told me that she's now in love with Shikamaru, which is obviously bad for you!"

"I am not worried about Ino; Shikamaru finds her too girly and troublesome to like her."

"I guess you are right, but you should watch out for her."

"It's ok, Sakura. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything; we are best friends!"

"Why don't you give Naruto a chance?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me? Naruto?" she almost yelled in misbelieve.

"We;;, Sasuke doesn't seem to give into your charm, so why don't you go out on a date with Naruto and see what comes out. If you agree though, you'll have to promise that you'll not compare him with Sasuke and that Sasuke will not be in your mind when you are with Naruto!."

"Ok, I'll do it! Just for you though! He must be really annoying you to make you ask me this. Tell him to pick me up from my house at seven."

"Ok, thank you Sakura! He'll be there. Bye!"

When Sakura left, Naruto came with Sasuke.

"Felis-chan! How are you?" Naruto hugged me.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, in fact I have two good news to tell you. Number one is for you and number two is for me. What do you want to know?"

"Both! First number two!" I smiled at my best friend and looked at Sasuke, silently asking him to leave us alone.

He stared at me and started walking to class.

"I'm off Naruto, you idiot, don't be late. Kakashi-sensei will be mad again.

"Ok, Sasuke I'll be there!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke was other best friend, but we didn't like to talk when we were at school because his fan girls were going crazy and it was dangerous for me!

"Shikamaru and I are together as a couple, but don't tell anyone!" I whispered.

"Felis-chan, I am so happy for you!" he said and hugged me.

"Ok, the other thing I wanted to tell you is that, I sat you a date with Sakura, today at seven! She said to go and pick her up from her house." He kept staring at me like I was a goddess!

"Felis-chan, thank you very much! Yeah, I've got a date with Sakura-chan; believe it!" he screamed.

"Shut up Naruto and let's go to class; we are late!" I pulled him to our class where we met a very angry Kakashi…

Next chapter will be a short one, but don't worry.

It will be up on Friday.

In two chapters from now, wait for the big twist! I'll only give a name and a hint word. Arranged marriage and Neji Hyuuga.

I believe you know what that means! More chapters! XD

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! Love;

Nefeli.

P.S. feel free to message me; I am very open to new friends and conversations. LOL!


	5. After school

**Hello there, I very happy for updating so soon! Thank you for all your love everyone! Please Enjoy!**

I walked out of the classroom with Sakura, when Hinata came up to us blushing.

"Hey, Felis, Neji sent me to tell you that you are invited to our house for dinner, eight o'clock sharp."

I was surprised she didn't shudder once but didn't comment it.

"I'll think about it Hinata…" I replied thinking of what Shikamaru would say.

"You don't understand; it's a clan dinner."

"Ok then Hinata, we'll be there."

She nodded and left, so I turned my attention back on Sakura.

"What was that all about? What could their clan what from ours?" I asked her confused.

"I have no idea, but I noticed Neji staring at you during class, like he wanted to eat you!"

"I don't know what's going on but I don't really care."

"Maybe they want to talk about business." Sakura said.

"Yes, I guess you are right."

We went to the training field but stopped when someone closed my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, which made me shiver.

"I don't need to guess, it's Shika!" I said with a smirk as he turned me around surprised.

"How did you know? I didn't even speak to you!"

"Shika, you smell like grass and dirt, so I assume you must have been cloud watching again." I stated.

"Are you sure you are not my real sister?" he asked with a smirk.

"I hope not!" I giggled.

He looked around, not noticing Sakura, who was behind me, and kissed me. The beautiful kiss was cut short when he finally noticed Sakura.

"I… She… She had something in her…"

"Give it a rest Shikamaru, I know about you two." He turned his gaze to me.

"Who else knows?"

"I told Sakura and Naruto and I guess you told Choji?"

"Yes, I believe we shouldn't tell anyone else, because someone will open his mouth." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm leaving you guys alone now. Don't forget to tell your parents about Neji!" Sakura reminded me.

"Sure, bye Sakura! I'll see you tomorrow; don't forget your date today!"

"I won't and bye!" she waved at me and left.

Shikamaru and I walked together back home. He was frowning and he had his hands shoved into his pockets.

"OK, tell me what's bothering you." I demanded as I stopped walking and leaned back into the tree next to me.

"I wanted to know what Sakura meant to say, when she said 'Don't forget to tell your parents about Neji'?"

"Oh, that! You'll find out as soon as we go home!"

I caught his hand and pulled him home running…

**Don't kill me, I know it is a small chapter, but I'll you'll see why.**

**Next chapter, we will see what the family thinks about that dinner and especially Shikamaru!**

**This dinner, will be the twist in our story!**

**Next update will be on Saturday if not, on Monday! **

**Love you all;**

**Nefeli!**


	6. Argument

**Hello dear readers! I know I said I would update on Saturday but; some very nice readers of you, reviewed my story and asked me to update sooner. So, here it is.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed!**

I entered the house and found mom and dad talking, but the stopped when they noticed us, which was weird.

"Mom, dad, Neji invited us over to his house. Well actually his cousin; Hinata did. She said that it's a clan dinner."

"I see. What time is it and what's the purpose of it?" Dad asked being serious.

"It's eight o'clock sharp and I don't know the reason." I replied and saw Shikamaru frowning.

"We have to go to this troublesome guy's house? Come on Dad, we don't have too; just deny."

"I can't do that. I like that troublesome guy, whose name is Neji by the way. His clan is the most lethal after the Uchihas. Being a Hyuuga is an honor and working with them is even greater. We want them as allies and not enemies. I hope you understood by now son; that we are going!"

Shikamaru got really angry; I could tell by the way he was glaring at dad, which scared me.  
"Fine, but we are not coming!" he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to his room; he pushed me inside and locked the door.

Dad, who was following us, started banging on the door, asking Shikamaru to open his door. Shikamaru though has no intention of doing such thing. He pulled onto his bed and lay with me.

"I don't like Neji and I don't like you being close to him. It's just too troublesome for me to handle." He kissed my forehead and I was really happy for his confession, but it felt wrong.

"Shikamaru, I think you should open the door to Dad."

"Why? Do you want to go to that stupid dinner?"

"No, I would rather watch the clouds with you but, as I said, it's a clan meeting, what can possibly go wrong?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

"Look, I know how you feel but I really love dad and from the look he had, it is really important to him."

I stood up and unlocked the door. Dad barged in really upset but I flashed him a smile, which made him relax.

"Daddy, we are sorry. I would love to come."

"How about you, Shikamaru?" Dad asked hoping for a positive answer.

"NO!" he replied.

"Shikamaru!" I threatened.

"It's very troublesome. But if Felis wants to go, then I'll go too."

Dad looked at me shocked as I smiled again.

"Thank you Shika!" I said and hugged him.

He tensed because father was there, but siblings hug, don't they? Dad is smart, but not that smart!

"In that case we should be going, get ready." Dad said and left.

I rushed into my bedroom, leaving Shika alone. I really loved to see him surprised!

I picked my favorite purple dress with my black high-heels. The dress was long but it showed my chest off. I wanted to be beautiful for Shikamaru because it would be some kind of a date.

I walked downstairs to find Shika in his original clothes with that cute t-shirt. He kept staring at me and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You dressed that good for that troublesome guy; Neji Hyuuga?"

"What? No, I dressed like this for my boyfriend!" he smirked and noticed our parents staring at us; dad was angry.

"Who is that boyfriend if not Neji?" he asked.

"I'm just kidding. I dressed like that for daddy to be proud."

Dad smiled, while I hugged him and we took off for the Hyuuga estate.

**OK, this is it. I hope you like it!**

**I'll update on Monday the14th so, stay tuned!**

**Love you all**

**Nefeli.**


	7. Dancing

**Ok, ok you can kill me. I said I would update on Monday but I am late a day… I hope you cab forgive me though… ENJOY!**

We walked in the Hyuuga's big front gate. Neji was already there to welcome us.

"Shikaku-sama, Yoshiro-sama, Shikamaru-kun, Felis-chan; you are all welcomed. Please follow me." He bowed and led us inside.

His house was plain but expensive. When we made it to the dining room, he asked us to sit with his family and then, he introduced us to his uncle, Hiashi, who was really serious. When we finished eating dinner, Hiashi, mother and father went into Hiashi's office and we kids –Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Shikamaru and I- went to the living room.

I sat between Neji and Shikamaru. The others sat in front of us. We were all silent for a couple of minutes.

"How are you doing at school, Hinata?" I asked to beak the ice.

"I am going very well, how about you Felis-chan?"

"I'm the best student in my class and I have the same grades as Sasuke-kun. I think I am smarter than him though."

"Felis-chan, you and Sasuke-kun know each other?" Neji asked.

"Sure Neji-kun, he is my best friend. He and I, train together."

"That is interesting. I thought that Sasuke-kun is a loner and hates peoples' affection."

"No, he is just hurt, so please let's talk about something else."

"As you wish. I apologize if I made you feel bad." Neji said and took my hands into his.

He gazed into my eyes and got lost into his endless silver ones. I snapped out of it and pulled my hand away when I heard Shika growl, leaving a very confused Neji staring at me. I leaned back into Shika. Hanabi – Hinata's sister – sat on Neji's lap. I think she has a thing for him, even though he is her cousin, which is weird. Ha! Look who's talking; I'm into a romantic relationship with my own brother!

Neji tensed and slowly pushed her off as he got up and opened some classic music. He gave me his hand and waited.

"Will you dance with me?"

Shikamaru didn't make a sound so I guess one dance wouldn't hurt. I took his hand and stood up.

"I don't know how to dance." I blushed as he hugged me tight, bringing me closer.

"Just close your eyes and follow the music's flow and my moves."

I closed my eyes and concentrated to the music and then swayed my hips with his. When I opened my eyes, I saw Neji closing his. He hugged me really tight, like he was trying to bury me into him, which made me melt into the hug. I was dazed by his peaceful face. He leaned down and rested his head into the crook of my neck.

I could feel his warm breath on my skin, which made shivers run up and down my spine. After that, his hands traveled down to my hips and guided them to sway with his new position.

"You look beautiful tonight." He purred into my ear with a deep voice.

I shivered when I felt something wet suck on my earlobe. I then realized it was his mouth. He stopped and went back down to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses.

I froze and slowly pushed him away. Shikamaru took my hand and pulled me into his arms, being really possessive over me. Neji frowned confused, but backed off to sit on the couch again. Shikamaru started dancing, moving with me.

"Do you really like dancing with him or me?" he breathed into my ear.

"Of course you, Shika; you are my boyfriend, right?" he smirked.

"Well, yes, I am."

**OK, this is it. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be on Thursday the 17th; and you are going to like it! **

**If you want, you can check my photos of Felis in my Deviantart account. It is in my profile; I think. If not, my name there is NefeliDeiSasuLover! **

**That's all for now folks, C U Soon…**

**X O X O**

**Nefeli**


	8. Being angaged

**Well, well. I am still here! I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY!  
**

The moment was ruined by our parents who came out of Hiashi's office with him. I quickly got away from Shikamaru's embrace and sat on the couch. Hiashi and my parents sat on the couch in front of us.

"The marriage is settled to happen in three months time." Hiashi said.

I kept staring at him in misbelieve. Does that mean that Shikamaru has to marry Hinata or Hanabi? My life would be so empty without him.

"Congratulations Felis and Neji!" Father said.

Then my world crumpled. It wasn't Shikamaru's wedding, it was mine! Tears came to my eyes and started to flow down my cheeks and started to flow down my cheeks. Neji took my hand into his and looked and looked at me with a worried look while Shikamaru kept staring at Dad like he was crazy; but I was too busy with my problems to think about them. I stopped everything; my breaths, my thoughts, even my heartbeat.

Neji said something to me but I kept being crushed in my world. I was too hurt right now. I was going to marry Neji, but I was in love with Shikamaru.

Everyone kept starring at me and I just watched as my father's eyes narrowed at me.

"What do you mean no? You are already engaged; I signed the paper ten minutes ago! You have to marry Neji, now. I thought you liked him."

Then it hit me; I have opened my mouth and said no and now, I know that there is no way for me to escape this marriage.

Neji looked hurt by my behavior. I turned my head to face him and all the hurt he had was replaced by worry. I smiled sadly at him and he smiled back.

"Shikaku, does that mean that the Nara's aren't worthy of our trust?" Hiashi asked as my father palled.

"No, she was just protesting as always. She will come around."

I knew that if I protested anymore, dad would lose his good name and gain a bad reputation in Konoha.

After a long conversation in which I didn't even have a say; we left…

**I know it is a short chapter but bear with me…**

**I hope you liked this chapter…**

**Love;**

**Nefeli**


	9. Breaking up

**Hey, I totally got you! Did you really think that I would end a chapter without saying when I was going to update? I kind of felt bad because the previous chapter was a short one, so I give you another short one… ENJOY!**

When we entered the house, father asked us to sit on the couch and we did without any argument.

"DAD, ARE YOU GOING CRAZY? WHY THE HELL DID YOU ENGAGE FELIS TO THAT TROUBLESOME HYUUGA?" Shikamaru yelled.

"I'm sorry; I thought that she liked him… I'm so sorry Felis, I misunderstood." Dad was really upset.

"It's ok daddy; if I can't get out of it without hurting our clan's reputation, I'll try to make it work." I smiled sadly at him and I could see his regret.

Shikamaru stormed into his room and crashed the door closed.

What's wrong with Shikamaru?" mom asked worried.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry mom." I said and went into Shikamaru's room after knocking his door.

He wasn't going to respond, so I just entered. He was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Shika, we really need to talk about this." I said calmly.

"What is it to talk? You just agreed, you didn't even put up a fight." He replied lowly.

I sat on his bed next to him and gazed at the night sky.

"I can't do anything since dad signed and if I refuse, no one would want to do business with dad again." His head jerked towards me.

"What are you going to do with Neji?"

""I'll try to make it work."

"What are you going to do with us?" I turned my head to face his gaze.

"I don't know. I love you so much but…" I trailed off.

He used his elbows to lift his upper body.

"Do you want us to break up?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I don't want to, but…" I trailed off again.

He closed his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips and plopped down on his bed again.

"Please leave me alone."

"Shikamaru, I..." before I could finish he cut me off.

"Just leave!" he snapped.

I took my broken heart to my room and cried myself to sleep.

I wonder what else could go wrong…

**Ok, so I feel good I gave you two chapters for the day and I hope you appreciate it too. I will probably update on Friday, if everything goes by plan.**

**Let me know what you think of the story and send me a message if you want. **

**Until next time…**

**C U SOON**

**X O X O **

**Nefeli**

**3**


	10. Shikamaru and Ino?

**Hello! I hope you are not mad at me for not updating on Friday… **

**My computer doesn't have internet so I go to an internet café. Since I live in a village, I can't go there everyday and that's the reason it takes me time to update…**

**Well, enough with me, on with the story! ENJOY!**

I woke up late today. School started in ten minutes, but I didn't care. I may love school and I may be an excellent student but I had too many problems to deal with, now. I had a wedding with a boy I didn't even know while I am in love with my brother. Just perfect!

After five minutes, I was at the kitchen ready to leave, when I noticed that Shikamaru wasn't there. Dad saw my confusion and told me that Shika left earlier. That's odd. He never left without me!

I said goodbye and ran to school; if I was lucky, Kakashi-sensai would not notice I was missing... There is no way but I can always hope.

**AFTER SCHOOL (Skipping time)**

I came out of the classroom with Sakura, who was still mumbling how hot Sasuke was. Then I remembered the date I set her up with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, how did your date with Naruto go?" Sakura froze.

"It was nice; we went for ramen and then he took me to a beautiful lake…"

"Will you go out with him again?"

"I have no idea…" she said seriously.

"Would you like to?" she remained silent for a while.

"I think so…" she said unsure.

"Great, I'll arrange it!" Sakura smiled nodding and we sat at a bench at the park.

Then, I saw something that made my heart sink even more. Behind a tree near by, was Shikamaru making out with Ino. Sakura noticed too and I saw her jaw drop.

"Felis, isn't Shikamaru your…"

"My brother. Let's get out of here." I cut off her sentence and started pulling her towards my house.

Once we were there, I pushed her into my room and locked the door. I sat with her on my bed.

"My father engaged me with Neji and we had to break up. I love him so much and he said so, too. I can't believe that he gave into Ino." Sakura hugged me to comfort me but I felt really bad.

All of a sudden, a knock came on my door. I unlocked the door to see Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets and Ino's hand snaked around his.

"Hey sister, dad said to join us for dinner."

"Ok." I simply said and closed the door in his face.

Sakura and I went downstairs to find mom, dad, Shika, Ino and Neji, sitting at the table, ready to eat.

"Hi Felis, uncle said that I should spend the day here. So… how about a date tonight?"

An idea popped into my head, which would make Naruto happy too.

"How about a date? You, me, Sakura and Naruto?"

"That's great! I should get home; call me if you need me. I'll meet you at the part at seven." Sakura said and left.

"That was a great idea daughter. You should take Shikamaru and Ino, too." Dad requested.

"No dad. Dates are troublesome!" Shikamaru frowned.

"Oh, come on lazy ass! Let's go; pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Ino whined.

"Whatever. Anything to shut you up." He replied frustrated.

We ate lunch and then mom and dad left because they had a mission…

**Here you go loves! C U Soon. I love you all; Nefeli!**


	11. Sasuke intro

**Hello! I am back with one of my favorite chapters! I hope you like it too!**

**Oh, if you want, please check out a song I really love called Romance Way by Issel from Okane ga Nai… I so totally love this song and I listen to it every day! **

We all sat outside; our back yard was like a little forest. We lay on the grass and watched the sun setting as the sky darkened.

Neji was talking to me but I didn't fail to notice how much Ino annoyed Shikamaru, while he was trying to watch the night clouds; it was actually very funny…  
"Where is my Little Felis?" I heard a familiar voice say that made me snap out of my daydream, to see a very pissed off Uchiha.

"Hey Sasu, what are you doing here?" I asked him and got up.

"We had a date at 5 p.m. I was at the meeting spot but you never came!"

I hugged him very tight, hearing some growls.

"I'm so sorry Sasu! It won't happen again." He smiled at me and winked.

"It's ok, what does Hyuuga doing here?"

"Long story; he will be my husband."  
"Oh baby, I thought that I would make you my wife!" Sasuke fake pouted.

"You'll always be my number one!" I kissed his cheek and he smirked in victory.

"I know. And why is Yamanaka here?" he asked when he noticed Ino staring at us.

"She is annoying my brother while he is trying to watch the clouds."

Ino stood up and came near Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you care about me, don't you?"

Sasuke looked at me and we both started laughing, falling on the ground with him on top of me.

"Yamanaka, you are great; as a clown."

We Sasuke's comment, we burst out laughing again. I couldn't control myself as l held onto my sides; it was painful.

When we finally stopped, I rolled off, under Sasuke and lay on my back, once again facing the sky.

I wonder where my parents might be right now. Do they even think about me? I frowned at the thought that they may never regret leaving me behind. Not that I complain; I am kind of happy here, if you except for the fact that Shika and I can't be together.

"You should stop thinking about them, just like I did with Itachi. It hurts if you think about it so much." Sasuke hugged me.

"You are my best friend Sasu; I don't know what I would do without you. I just; love you so much."

I heard some gasps but I didn't really care. Sasuke was my best friend and he was the only one that truly understood me better than myself. I felt blessed with a friend like that.

We got up and hugged once more.

"I've got to go; Kakashi said that he would teach me a new move."

"I almost forgot; can you tell Naruto to come and find me?"

"Knowing him, he must be sleeping. I don't think he'll come." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Tell him that I got him another date and he'll be here." I grinned and he frowned.

"Another date? Ok, whatever; I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke kissed my cheek and left…

**Ok, this was Chapter 11! Wish me luck; I just took my Ancient Language exam and I hope I did fine. **

**Next update, probably tomorrow since it will be a small chapter.**

**Love, Nefeli. 3 3 3**


	12. Getting home

**Hello again! I went well in my exam. When my results come out I'll tell you. I think I got the least 90/100. well, tomorrow I am writing Chemistry which is my favorite class; yeah I know, weird! XD**

**Well, on with the story…**

I sat down and leaned into Neji's shoulder. It was getting cold and he was really warm. Then, he pulled away, which surprised me, and took off his coat putting it around me. He pulled me into an embrace that warmed up every last bone of mine.

Ino pouted and complained to Shikamaru asking him to be more romantic; to be more Neji.

"If you want Neji, he is right there with my sister; you can have him." Shika said bored.

"You are no fun, Shikamaru! A girl deserved a romantic man!" Ino whined.

"You are so troublesome…"

I started giggling which made everyone stare at me.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked insulted.

"Nothing really; I find funny the fact that you expect Shikamaru to be anything more than Shikamaru. I mean, if you love him and you have accepted to be into a relationship with him, you ought to love him, for who he is, not trying to make him into something he is not. You should love Shikamaru for Shikamaru." I replied.

"It's none of your business if I love Shikamaru or not; besides, you out of all people don't deserve a man like Neji." She snapped.

"What do you mean by you out of all people?"

"You are adopted, which means that your parents, abandoned you to your own fate; which means that they didn't love you. You are weak and pathetic and now YOU give ME love lessons and orders? I don't think so."

Mt breath caught in my throat, my head was spinning, the earth underneath my feet was nowhere to be found; she was right.

"Yamanaka, you crossed the line. Felis is my wife, which means that she is a Hyuuga. Does that mean that you believe my clay is weak?" Neji hissed at Ino.

"No, Neji-san; I never intended to insult your clan, I just said that…"

"That's enough. If you ever hurt Felis, physically or emotionally, then I'll personally make sure you suffer until you beg me to kill you. Did I make myself clear?" Ino flinched at the idea.

"Yes, Neji-san." She bowed and Neji turned his attention to me, ignoring her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked with a worried look.

"I want to go home, but I'm waiting for…"

Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name.

"Felis-chan, Felis-chan! Where are you?"

"Right here Naruto-kun!" Naruto came into view.

"Teme told me that you got me another date; is it true?"

"Don't call Sasu, teme or I'll cancel your date."

"Ok, I won't call teme, teme again. Does this date have anything to do with Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naru, it has. Come on; let's go!"

I started pulling him to the park. It was ten past seven and Sakura was a little pissed.

"Hey guys, you are late!" she growled.

Neji took her hand and kissed the back side, making her blush.

"We are really sorry for being late, but Yamanaka has a big mouth. I hope you'll forgive us." Neji used a low voice and Sakura seemed dazed by his charm.

"Of course Neji-kun, how can I resist you; I mean how can I resist your offer…"

Neji smirked and hugged me again.

"That's called seduction." He whispered into my ear.

"Have you used that on me?" I asked curious.

"I should start…" he purred into my ear which made shivers run down my spine.

We all sat at the bench and watched the night sky. Naruto and Sakura were nowhere to be found; I guess they might really like each other. (PERVERTS XD) I saved the day, once again!

"I think it's time to go home; we have school to attend to, tomorrow." Shikamaru announced.

"I think he is right. Shikamaru are you staying the night at my house?" Ino giggled.

I looked at them in misbelieve; did she actually make that suggestion?

Shikamaru shook his head.

"I've had enough of you for a day."

"I'll walk you home, my Felis. You should sleep well." Neji said and took my hand into his, forcing me to follow him.

We went home after we dropped Ino at her house. Mom and dad were still on that mission so we were alone.

"I had a great time and I really enjoyed our time together. I'll see you tomorrow." Neji said and kissed me full on the lips.

He surprised me and I pushed him off. Neji's eyes were full of hurt and confusion.

"Let's take in slow; Goodnight Neji-kun." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, sorry; Goodnight Felis-chan."

He waved at Shika and me and left…

**I hope you like this chapter! If everything works out you'll have another chapter tomorrow, if not on Friday.**

**Feel free to sent me messages; I appreciate them! **

**A special thank you to all of you who reviewed this story! 3 3 3 love you guys 3 3 3**

**But you know that I Love you all; Nefeli.**


	13. Shikamaru's plan

**Hi! I am so happy that I could update so soon; I hope you are happy too! Enjoy this chapter because many things will happen!**

When we got into our house, Shikamaru turned to me with a scary look on his face.

"Why do you let him kiss you? You should slap or kill him for getting that close to you!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? You want him off of me when you have Ino sucking your face off? Isn't that stupid?" I yelled at him.

He threw me on the sofa and lay between my legs, pinning me down.

"Don't you ever call me stupid!" he snapped.

"Why Shikamaru; why?" I asked as tears ran down my cheeks.

He was surprised by my reaction.

"What do you mean by why?" he loosed his grip on me.

"You said you loved me and I believed you. I can't cancel my marriage, but you can! Why are you with Ino? What do you feel for her?" he was taken by surprise.

"Ino is troublesome, but what did you expect? You moved on with him; do you expect me to wait for you forever?"

I pushed him off and he fall on his back.

"I want you to be happy because I love you more than anything and you are one, out of a small group of people that understand me. So, my question is; does Ino make you happy?"

He looked more shocked than before but after a moment, he thought about it.

"The only person that makes me happy is you. I dislike both Neji and Ino. I want us to be together. Felis Nara; let's run away together."

It was my turn to be shocked. Was he serious? He kept waiting for an answer, looking into my eyes with need and holding onto my hands like if he ever let me go, I would vanish.

"Please answer me; I really want to know." He pleaded.

"What about dad?" I simply asked.

"He'll have to understand."  
"Ok then, but how are we going to survive?"

"I have some money and we can work as ninjas in some other village."

"Where will we be staying?" I questioned still unsure.

"In Suna; my ex-girlfriend will help us settle in."

"Your ex-girlfriend?" My voice demanded more details on their relationship as I felt jealous.

"Oh, yes, Temari; the Kazekage's sister. We broke up because she fell for someone else but we are still friends."

All my questions were now answered; I couldn't wait to leave this place.

"Ok, when are we leaving?" I asked excited.

"Right now, go pack up."

"Wait, I need to say goodbye to Sasu, Naru and Sakura!"

"And I want to say goodbye to Choji. We'll leave tomorrow after school, but pack your things today."

"Ok, goodnight Shika." I said and walked up to my room.

I didn't take more than a few steps when a hand pulled my back into a warm chest and soft lips kissed mine gently.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered as we broke apart.

I went to my room and started packing my clothes. I hid my bag underneath my bed and went to sleep. I couldn't believe how happy I felt now.

Sleep took over me as I thought of a perfect life with Shikamaru but an unpleasant feeling was disturbing me. A feeling that made me question my actions; a feeling called guilt.

**Ok, Ok this was chapter 13!**

**I hope you liked it! I don't know when the next update will be but it will be soon, hopefully. **

**Just for you to know; there will be 23 chapters in this story, so we have 10 chapters left! Get ready for more twists and turns! **

**Love you all;**

**Nefeli!**


	14. Sasuke's feelings

**Hello loves! As I promised, chapter 14 with some Sasuke action XD ! ENJOY… **

I woke up as I remembered the things that happened last night with Shikamaru. I got dressed and went into his room.

He was still sleeping and I was sure that mom and dad weren't back yet, because I couldn't hear dad's loud snoring. I sat on his bad and started tickling him awake. I was pulled into a hug underneath his covers.

"Good morning beautiful; today is the day, huh?" he said as he hugged me close.

"Yep, now wake up and let's go to school." I giggled.

"Let's stay a little bit longer…" he purred into my ear.

I simply melted into the hug. After a few minutes of cuddling, we went to the kitchen, ate breakfast and then, walked to school.

**SKIP TIME – AFTER SCHOOL**

I walked out of class with Sakura and Naruto; they were officially together and I was really happy for them. We sat at the park bench, where we had that date yesterday.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving today, with Shikamaru." I announced.

Their jaws dropped.

"What do you mean by leaving?" Naruto asked.

"She says that they are leaving Konoha, idiot!" Sakura glared at him and his stupid question.

"We were going to leave yesterday, but I wanted to tell you guys goodbye. I have to go now; I need to see Sasu. Bye guys, I'll miss you both!" I hugged them and left.

I ran to Sasuke's house and found him training as always.

"Hey Sasu, can you take a break? We need to talk." Sasuke froze.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

I felt my limps go numb; had that idiot named Naruto told her anything? Shit, I'm going to kill him; he is so dead!

"Um, sure."

I walked into my house with her following; we went to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"What is this about? Did you talk with Naruto?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was upset.

"Yes…" she trailed off.

Oh Kami, she knows how I feel for her; she knows that I love her!

"Sasu, this isn't easy for me to say but…"

"It's ok if you don't feel the same…" I cut her off.

"What are you talking about? I wanted to tell you that I am running away with Shikamaru…"

My world crumbled; she is leaving…

"When?" I asked coldly.

"Tonight, when I get home."

"Are you coming back to Konoha?"

"No…"

"So, this is goodbye…" I concluded sadly.

"I guess…" She trailed off again.

"I need to tell you something…" I was going to do it.

"What is it Sasu?" I gathered my courage and…

"I know that you love Shikamaru but before you go, you need to know; that I'm in love with you… I've never felt this way for anyone and you made me understand that killing Itachi, isn't the solution; so I want to thank you."

I could see that she didn't expect that coming; she seemed very shocked.

**FELIS P.O.V.**

An awkward silence came between us. Did he just say that he loves me?

"Sasuke I…" I didn't finish my sentence.

What could I say? Sorry but I don't love you? It will sound cruel…

His lips took me out of my thoughts. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I didn't give. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and pushed his tongue farther in my mouth, passing my lips trying to get me to kiss him back. He broke away when he realized that I wasn't going to, but he didn't remove his hands.

"This is probably the last time we see each other Felis, so please; give me the joy of tasting your lips with your consent. Please… I won't ask for anything else…"

With that he kissed me again. I knew that when Sasuke asked for something, then he really needed it; so I kissed him back. When we broke apart, a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you very much. We are still best friends right?" he asked worried.

"Yes, sure…" my brain was still processing this.

"Don't be sad, we'll see each other again!" he acted as if nothing had happened.

"Sasuke, I'm in love with Shikamaru…"

"I know. I don't expect us to be together. This is probably the last time I'll bring this conversation up. We'll forget is and continue with our friendship, ok?"

"Alright, I have to go now; bye."

I started walking off but something wasn't right; it felt so wrong…

I ran back to him and hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you Sasu-kun!"

"I'll miss you too Felis-chan."

I sobbed into his chest for some minutes and then I left to go to my house, depressed; I had just hurt another friend…

**Ok, I hope you like this chapter! Next update, probably tomorrow, if not, on Monday!**

**Love you all; **

**Nefeli. 3 3 3**


	15. A letter to Neji

**Hello guys! I am back with another short chapter (sorry!)… I hope you like it!**

I walked into my house, to be greeted by Shikamaru.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem a bit off…"

"I'm fine, something happened at school. I kind of feel sorry for Neji…" Shikamaru didn't like my answer.

"Why?" he demanded to know frowning.

"He likes me and he'll be hurt if I just go."  
"But if you talk to him in person, he'll try to stop you and it will become troublesome." He protested.

"I'll leave him a letter silly! You are not that smart for a genius!" I teased.

"Hey, I just woke up from a nice nap and I'm not thinking clear." He and I both knew that he was lying!

"What about mom and dad?" I asked worried.

"They aren't back yet, so I guess we'll have to leave them a letter too."

"Ok, I'll write Neji a letter and you should write one for our parents."

"Ok, I'll see you in ten minutes."

I went upstairs to my room and pulled out a piece of paper and my favorite purple pen; this was going to be hard.

Dear Neji

I have to apologize about my actions. Shikamaru and I are leaving Konoha. I'm sure that you noticed our weird behavior. We… we are actually in love with each other. I am really sorry if gave you fake chances. You are a great kid but I can't pretend that I love you more than a friend. It's hurting my soul to fool you any longer. I hope that one day, you'll forgive me and I beg you not to hate me; I never wanted things to turn out like that… 

With all my friend love…

Felis.

I made some hand seals and an orange bird came and sat on my hand. I put my letter on its back and ordered it to give it to Neji in three days time. Then, I took my bag of clothes and went downstairs where Shikamaru was waiting for me.

We left Konoha without thinking about what the world would say about this. I had already a bad feeling for the whole thing.

After three days, which I have no idea how passed so quickly, we arrived at Suna. It was really hot in the day, but at night, it was almost freezing cold.

These three days, Shikamaru and I didn't speak a word to each other…

**Sorry for ending it here! Well next update is on Monday and there will be another fight and some Temari!**

**Love you all; Nefeli!**


	16. Settling down at Suna

**Well hello again! I have been at a concert playing drums on Sunday! It rocked and weird things happened… either way, I would like to tell you that tomorrow I am taking a Math exam but don't worry! If I study quickly, you'll have another chapter! Yeah, so enjoy…**

Once we arrived at the sand village, a blonde girl with four ponytails greeted us.

"Hey Temari, I missed you!" Shikamaru said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, lazy ass. Come on I'll show you your new house."

She took us to a huge mansion with a big kitchen, a spacey living room and four bedrooms with their extra bathrooms attached.

"Here we are, I hope you'll enjoy your staying here… this is my room, next to it is Kankuro's and next to his is Gaara's. They are my brothers and Gaara is the Kazekage." She said pointing to the rooms.

"Thank you Temari-chan." Shikamaru said and hugged her again. I would be jealous if I didn't have all these problems. I felt bad about the whole Neji and Sasuke situation. The fact that mom and dad would be worried about us, made me feel even worse.

We entered the room extremely tired and I went straight to the bed, which was enormous. I collapsed there and closed my eyes, trying to forget about everything.

I felt warm lips on mine and pushed them away thinking that it might be Sasuke; but it wasn't. Shikamaru looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing; I'm just not in the mood." I simply answered.

"How come? You are not in the mood since you arrived at our house three days ago. Stop lying and tell me." He demanded.

"I miss mom and dad, that's all." That was partly true, so technically, I didn't lie.

"I miss them too but that's mot the reason you are so distant from me."

"I'm not! I'm just tired." I said a little too quickly.

He lay on the bed next to me and stared at the ceiling.

"You were never that cold towards me. You were always soft, warm and kind. Do you regret this? Do you regret us?" he asked not looking at me.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"When will you know?" he asked again.

"Shikamaru, I'm not in the mood for this right now…"

"If you don't love me, just say it." He snapped looking at me with furious eyes. I jerked up into a sitting position.

"I just said that…"

"I don't care!" he yelled at me grabbing my hands and started shaking me, which hurt like hell.

"You are hurting me!" I whined trying to get myself free.

"Just tell me if you love me or not!" he yelled.

"Anything you want to leave me alone!" I broke down in tears.

He let me go and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong baby? I can't help if I don't know." He hugged me close to comfort me. I stopped sobbing and looked up at him.  
"Sasuke was my best friend, my whole life. When I went to his house to say goodbye to him, he told me that he was in love with me and kissed me, just before we left. It hurts to know that people like him and Neji that I care about and respect, are actually in love with me, when I don't feel the same. It just hurts to see them upset and the fact that I am causing their pain, sadden and trouble me, even more."

We stayed in silence until Shikamaru talked.

"How do you feel about Sasuke?"

**Well, well, another fight coming up! **

**Next chapter: A talk with Gaara. **

**Felis meets Gaara and he helps her make a decision…**

**What will that decision be?**

**Until then, love and hugs to you all;**

**Nefeli. **


	17. A talk with Gaara

**Hello my dearest friends! **

**In this chapter, my oc will meet another character I love; Gaara! I hope you enjoy!**

We stayed in silence for a while, until Shikamaru spoke.

"How do you feel about Sasuke?"

What should I say? I don't know. I had been friends with him all my life and because of our pasts, we became even closer. I was mad at Shikamaru; why did he ask a question like that? Does he think that I don't love him anymore?

"I can't believe that you ask me about that!" I yelled in his ear making him flinch.

I stormed out of the room and fell on a redhead beauty.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean too…" I stuttered.

"Who are you?" he asked with a demanding tone which didn't match his tough appearance or cold stare.

"I'm Felis Nara from Konoha…" I simply stated.

"You are my sister's friend?"

"Yes, I think that's me. You must be either Kankuro or Gaara."

"I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you Felis. Where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere I can think; do you know such place?"

"Yes, I'll take you to my favorite spot."

He grasped my hand and started pulling; I just let him do as he wanted. If he is the Kazekage, he wouldn't hurt me, right?

He took me on the roof and stopped to gaze at the full moon.

"Why do you like this place so much?" I asked him.

"It reminds me of who I am." He said without emotion.

I sat down and looked at the sky. Why was I acting like a spoiled brat? Or should I call myself drama queen? And why was Shikamaru acting all possessive? I thought he knew that I love only him. Why is he even jealous of Sasuke? Sasuke is just a very good friend…

"Love problems?" the redhead asked.

"You could say that Kazekage-sama."

"Please, call me Gaara."

"Ok, Gaara-kun."

"May I ask why you are so troubled?"

"Well, I left my village and an arranged marriage because I was in love with my brother; I was adopted so we are not blood siblings. Before we left the village, my best friend told me that he loved me more than friends and kissed me. I feel so confused…" I explained.

"I see; and why were you so angry when you fell on me earlier?"

"My jerk of a brother started questioning my feelings for him and he acted like he owned me. After that he asked how I feel for my best friend, which made me very upset and I left."

"And I thought my life was complicated. What do you intent on doing?" Gaara asked.

"I simply don't know." I sighed.

"I think you should go back to Konoha." He stated.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"You left your future husband and a best friend behind, not to mention your parents. They all should be worried."

"You are right Gaara, but what am I going to do with the wedding and Shikamaru?"

"You and only you know that answer. If you stay here though, you are not solving your problems; you are only running away from them." He said wisely.  
"Thank you Gaara, I'm leaving tonight for Konoha."

I hugged him and he tensed. I guess he doesn't like affection.

I ran downstairs and into my room and started re-packing. Shikamaru, who was daydreaming, looked at me curious.

"I'm going back to Konoha." I announced as I stopped packing and looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you going back for Neji or Sasuke?" he hissed.

"Neither. I am going back for someone else."

"So you have another boyfriend?" he snapped.

"I am going back for mom and dad!" I yelled at him.

His eyes softened and his expression showed guilt.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he finally asked.

"Do as you wish."

I finished packing and left for Konoha, Shikamaru not far behind me…

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Next update will be tomorrow! We will see what Shika's parents have to say and the letter Shikamaru left for them!**

**Love you all; Nefeli! 3 3 3**


	18. Getting back and Shikamaru's letter

**Hello! Missed me? I did. Thank you for your messages and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

As days passed, I became more and more determined to confront my problems.

Now, we were here; in front of Konoha gates and all my thoughts are way too complicated to understand. Shikamaru hasn't spoke to me yet, he was distant and cold but he is my least problem right now. What am I going to do with mom and dad?

We walked into our house to find mom crying into dad's shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy; I am so sorry…"I said as I ran towards them.

They smiled in relief and hugged me.

"I am so sorry that I got you worried." I said sobbing into dad's embrace.

"It's ok Felis; we love you no matter what. What about you Shikamaru? Do you want a family hug?" dad asked.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, I'm leaving…" he said.

"Where are you going son?" mom asked worried.

"I'm going to Asuma. I need to think things out." He said and walked towards the door.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled and he stopped.

"I love you lazy-ass, even if you are troublesome." He smirked.

"I know…"with that he left.

"Mom, dad…"

"We know; Shikamaru left us a letter."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, here you go." Dad gave me a letter.

_Dear mom and dad…_

_I never wanted to leave Konoha and I still don't. I just want you to know that I found a reason to try and be better; her name is Felis. She's a great, kind and sweet girl, she understands me, which is rare. I always found everything too troublesome to even look at. The thing is, that I want to look and listen to her all day. I want to caress, to kiss, to hold, to love and to adore her. She is everything to me and that's why we are leaving. I hope you'll understand. I love you and I'm going to miss you, but don't look for us._

_Love; Shikamaru._

My heartbeat was so strong and loud that my chest could barely contain it, but I controlled myself.

"So… you know." I half asked and they both nodded.

"We have never seen Shika so happy and so devoted my whole life…" mom started.

"You make him want to be a better man, so we approve." Dad finished.

"Thank you very much!" I hugged them both again.

"I need to talk to Neji now."

"Hiashi already broke the contract…" dad said.

"Did this affect your business?" I asked.

""No, everyone thought that arranged marriages should be canceled."

"I still have to talk to Neji; I'll see you later."

I waved at them and left.

Next stop; the Hyuuga estate…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. It will have a Felis-Neji talk and a little bit of Sasuke; because I adore the guy! LOL**

**Love, hugs and kisses to everyone!**

**Nefeli**


	19. Neji's hurt

**Hey guys, it's me again. I would really like it if you reviewed this story too, not that I don't like your messages or alert or favorite. Well ENJOY!**

I knocked on the door and Hinata answered it after a few minutes.

"His Felis-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Neji, is he here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Neji nii-san hasn't left his room since last week. He is in a bad mood."

"It's ok, just take me to his room."

She nodded and walked me to his room. She knocked a few times but no answer came.

"Neji nii-san, someone is here for you."

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled.

I opened the door slowly and asked Hinata to leave us. When I stepped inside, I saw Neji staring at a turned off television. His room was a mess and so was he.

"Hi Neji…" was all that left my mouth.

He turned his gaze to me and his eyes widened. I could feel his pain.

"Felis-chan? Is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" he stood up and hugged me.

"I thought you left me and that you would never come back."

He kissed me full on the lips as his tongue darted into my mouth. His taste was different. It was like sake. I pulled away and looked at him worried.

"Have you been drinking Neji? Are you drunk?"

"So what? I thought I lost you."

"Neji, I am in love with Shikamaru and I want us to be only friends."

With that I left. His face; so cold, distant, alone, worried, surprised but mostly hurt. It will haunt me forever. I started running away. I was wrong; this was harder than I thought.

As I ran, I fell into someone and strong arms snaked around me. My tears didn't let me see his face but I already knew who he was. He smelled like strawberry, vanilla and dirt. He must be training again.

I just cried into his arms, until all my tears drained. I looked up and met my best friend's comforting gaze. He was beautiful and perfect to me into his own way.

"Are you feeling better Felis?" I slowly nodded.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I talked to Neji and he was drunk and in a mess. I feel sick and I ashamed of myself for everything I've done."

"You shouldn't. You are perfect just the way you are and Neji saw that. Who wouldn't love you?"

"You aren't helping Sasuke!"

He took my head into his hands.

"Please, don't feel bad for Hyuuga, I'll talk to him."

"Will you do this for me?" I asked hoping.

"I'd do anything for you, because I love you; as my best friend." He hesitated to add the as my best friend part though.

"Thank you…"

He hugged me tight and then we walked back to the Hyuuga's estate together…

**SHIKAMARU'S P.O.V.**

"What's wrong Shikamaru? It's the third time I win and you never lose in a shogi game." Asuma said and I sighed.

"I know, I am kind of troubled." I finally said.

"Is this about Felis?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"A week ago, you were talking about a girl and then you and Felis left the village together. I don't need your brain to understand that there is something between you two."

"Well Asuma, my brain can't figure her out."

"Ha, ha Shikamaru, even your brain can't understand women." I frowned at my sensei.

"How do you handle Kurenai?"

He thought about it as he inhaled some smoke of his cigarette.

"With Kurenai, things are easy. She only asks for love and a man she can depend on. I seek love and I supportive woman. When we found out that we fulfilled each other's needs, we became one. What you need to find out Shikamaru; isn't the way she feels but the way you feel for her and what brought you together."

I thought about it. I guess Asuma was right.  
"Thank you Asuma sensei. I'm going home. I need to apologize."

He nodded and I went home…

**Ok, this was it. Next chapter might take a while. Love you all; Nefeli.**


	20. Sasuke VS Hiashi

**I have no idea what happened to my other chapter!**

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

After my meeting with Felis, I felt light headed. I can't believe she actually came away. I would be a fool if I thought that she did it for me but it wouldn't hurt if I pretended it to be this way. She started shaking when I knocked on the door. Hanabi, Neji's cousin opened the door. The kid was evil from the look on her face. An evil smirk was planted onto her expression as she gestured us in and called for her father. Hyuuga Hiashi came and stopped on his tracks when he noticed Felis.

"You!" he hissed. "What are you doing in my house, Nara?" he yelled running towards her, raising his hand to slap her.

Her eyes closed as I caught his hand in mid-air without even looking at him, I was watching Felis's pained expression.

"Are you ok Felis?" I asked softly yet cold.

She opened her eyes to see what had happened.

"Thank you Sasu-kun." She said as she nuzzled into my chest. I just love it when she does that!

"Did this man hurt you my love?" I asked again.

"No, but I deserve it." She said as she pulled away.

I let Hiashi's hand and straightened my pose.

"Of course you deserve it, you whore!" Hiashi yelled.

My eyes widened. No one calls the woman I love that or any other name.

"What did you say?" I asked closing my eyes.

"He didn't say a thing Sasu, calm down!" Felis sensed my stress and tried to calm me down.

I raised my hand to stop her from talking. Right now, I was M.A.D.

"I'll ask one more time; how did you call her?"

"I said that she is a whore!" he said again.

That was it; that took me over the edge of madness.

I opened my eyes as my sharingan activated, showing my lethal intentions. I could see his eyes widen and fill with fear.

I caught his neck and was ready to snap it until I heard her voice.

"Please, stop it." She pleaded.

Hiashi tried to get away but my hand was planted firmly around his neck.

"Sasu-kun, please let him go…"

I didn't like the idea but I knew how strong and stubborn she gets when it comes to saving people.

"Ok, but if he insults you again; he is dead." I hissed.

I let him go after a short squeeze. I disappeared and reappeared next to Felis.

"You shouldn't use the pleading voice to make me do as you wish!" I said looking at her frowning.

"I told you to calm down." She replied with that innocent smile of hers.

I chuckled at her as I caressed her cheek.

"You really are something!"

"I learned from the best!" she grinned and I smiled again; I smile a lot around her.

Then, Neji's voice snapped me out of my happy little world.

"Felis? What is going on here?" he asked.

"Neji, I wish to have a word with you in private." I said as he nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked as I turned to Felis.

She nodded and I glared with my sharingan at Hiashi one last time before following Neji to his room…


	21. Sasuke's talk with Neji

**Hello guys, I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I had a very hard time with school and exams… **

**For those who are having finals, I totally understand. Good luck to everyone with your exams, homework or assignments! **

**For those who should be studying or working right now, but they can't stay away from fanfiction and our beautiful and hot Naruto characters, I have to say that, I slack off to read stories too so I don't blame you… Enjoy!**

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

"What did you want to talk about?" Neji asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm in love with Felis and if you continue to hurt her, you'll die."

He looked surprised with my possessive attitude.

"You love her? I really didn't expect that. I thought that you were a cold hearted person, Uchiha."

"I am, but Felis has her way with people, don't you think, Hyuuga?" he smiled.

"You could say that…" I sighed with his face and answer.

"I know it hurts but if you really love her, you have to let her go. She'll be happy with Shikamaru. Nara is lazy but kind." I said with a deep breath.

"I guess you are right. How long have you been in love with her?" He asked.

"As long as I can remember her. She was always so…" I trailed off .

Thinking of her, there isn't a word to describe her.

"Felis…" Neji completed my sentence for me.

I smiled at him, thinking of her.

"How do you deal with it though? You know, being in love with her, yet only being her friend?" he asked.

"I don't. When she left, my world crumpled but at least, I kissed her before she left. The memory of her lips got me through bad times." I said remembering our kiss.

"Wait, she knows you love her and you kissed her?"

"Yes, and I had the honor to be kissed back!" I grinned.

"What? Did she say that she liked you back?"

"No, I asked her to, as a goodbye gift."

"Wow, she must have been very confused with all these emotions. She never kissed me back but I have kissed her several times. She tastes so great, it's kind of addictive." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I just wanted to stay with her forever…" I agreed.

"Lucky Shikamaru…" Neji said nodding his head.

"I agree, lucky Nara…" I said doing the same as Neji.

Then, a knock came on the door.

"Come in…" Neji said.

The door opened to reveal the love of my life.

"Hey guys…" Felis said as she came in.

"What's up?" Neji asked as if nothing had happened between them.

"Um, nothing; Neji, I..."

"Don't; I am happy because you are happy… we can be friends."

Felis smiled nodded, hugged him and left.

Wow, Neji is a really good actor…

**Ok guys, I just finished with Sasuke's p. … **

**I was wondering, if anybody could tell me more about that new image manager in fanfiction. I don't know how I can put a photo as a cover, no matter how much I try… please, if anybody knows, send me a message how; I'd be grateful!**

**Next chapter: Itachi's talk with Felis.**

**Also… TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

**Love you all Nefeli! 3 3 3 **


	22. A talk with Itachi

**Hey guys, this is a chapter you can find into my other story My Love in Itachi's P.O.V. it is like a crossover.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**FELIS P.O.V.**

I ran and ran, as far as my feet could take me and stopped at a forest outside Konoha. I sat on the ground and started crying. I wasn't one to cry, but after all this; after all the hurt I caused… I needed to cry. I never liked hurting my friends, but I had hurt so many, that it makes me feel sick of myself.

The sound of feet caught my attention. I turned around to see a man with dark black hair and red eyes; the sharingan. I wasn't stupid, I knew who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Itachi, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Felis." I replied.

He took a few steps forward and I let him.

"You are from Konoha?" He asked again.

"Please leave or sit down. I know who you are Uchiha Itachi."

He stood there and after a minute, he came and sat next to me.

"If you know who I am, why invite me here?" He asked curious.

"I can't fight you and I know your brother. You aren't that bad." I said.

I was afraid but I didn't want him to know that.

"Ok, what are you doing here then?"

"Love problems, you?"

"Me too…" He sighed.

"Problems with a girl or is it a boy?" I was actually really curious.

"Guy problems…" He replied.

"Deidara, the bomber from Iwa?" I asked again.

I was right because his eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Well, he is the only cute guy in Akatsuki. I can't see you with Kisame…"

I frowned at the image. He started laughing which surprised me.

"That wouldn't work out! What's with you?"

"I was engaged with a Hyuuga, but I left him because I am in love with my step-brother; Shikamaru Nara. On top of that, my best friend told me that he is in love with me."

He stared at me in misbelieve.

"That's tough… how is my brother doing?"

"He is ok and he is my best friend." I grinned at his shocked face.

"So, my brother likes you… does he, still hate me?"

I could see the sadness and hurt into his eyes.

"He has forgiven you." He sighed relieved.

"Is it that obvious that I'm looking for forgiveness?"

"I know him and he needs love as much as you need forgiveness."

I looked at him with a sad smile.

"I think you should be with him." I said, catching him off guard.

"What?"

"I think you should be with Deidara." I told him and waited for a reaction.

"You really are a Nara. Thank you for our talk Felis. I think you should tell Shikamaru how you feel, forget about everyone else and cherish every moment you have with him. Hopefully, I'll see you again." He took off running again.

He was right; I should move on… I started walking back to Konoha, looking for my brother…

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! **


	23. Troublesome

**OK loves, last chapter. It is kind of short but I hope you like it!**

I walked inside and found Shikamaru fuming.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you and I thought I lost you; I thought you left…"

His voice softened as he hugged me.

"Shikamaru, I…"

He silenced me with a peck on my lips.

"You don't need to say anything. Just promise me you'll never leave me…"

His words were so genuine, soft and romantic, so unlike Shikamaru, that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked offended.

"No, you just sounded so cute."

"You are so troublesome!"

He said frowning but soon after he smiled.

"But I love you." He added.

"I love you too troublesome guy!"

I pulled him into a kiss to seal our promise of love.

No matter what happens from now on, I know that, weather it is troublesome or not, we will deal with it together; _my brother and I._

THE END

**I hope you enjoyed it! This was an old story I came across and thought, why not?**

**Thank you for taking time reading it; it makes me feel special.**

**I am now working on a new story that will be named Between Killers and it will be a story about Neji and Gaara but it will be rated MA. (if fanfiction brings that back.) I hope you read that too. The first chapter will be up but tomorrow. Love you all; Nefeli.**


	24. Keeping alive

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf


	25. Sequel!

Hello there, my dear followers and readers. There is a sequel available on this story with the name My Brother, though it is focused more on Sasuke and Itachi; check it out!

Love you all;

Nefeli!


End file.
